ktsprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyDoesMinecraft (Choker)
SkyDoesMinecraft In KTS Project, The Sky with a choker is Sky's twin. This SkyDoesMinecraft has a unique ability to transform into Enderlox. Story Sky/Endersky was sealed away for an unknown reason, but one day he someone woke up. When he woke up, he was wondering where he was, but his brother found him. He said to Sky that he wanted to be called Endersky, so no one got confused because they are literally identical. Later on, he became Enderlox and then he was found by the real Enderlox, surprisingly Enderlox didn't kill him, but it was because they knew each other from a long time ago. Endersky was taken to somewhere where everyone could see him, everyone wanted to kill him, but Sky saved him. Past When he was six years old, Endersky was always with his twin brother, Sky and his four year old brother, Darksky. Until an Enderdragon hybrid appeared in front of him. His name was Enderlox. Enderlox attempted to persuade the six year old Endersky into coming with him, Endersky happily accepted. Sky looked for Endersky, but he looked for a long time and he could never find him. He decided to try to forget about his loveable twin brother, since he couldn't be found and seemed to disappear from existence. One of his last thoughts about Endersky was "Endersky... Please be somewhere where someone will love you." Meanwhile, Endersky was curious about The End. He wanted to know why it looked different and why Enderlox had wings and a tail. Enderlox told him that The End is completely different than the world that Endersky's from, it's literally the end. He never told him about why he has Enderdragon wings and a tail though. Two years later, Enderlox was surprised when he saw something that he never thought that he would ever see: Endersky transformed into him. He asked him why it happened, but Endersky said "I was born to be like this." Enderlox started to teach Endersky how to fly and then he wanted to let him live in The End for his whole life. Endersky started to like The End and he started to be called "The Adorable Nightmare" A year later, he started to remember Sky and sometimes thought that he wanted to see Sky again or he wanted to just stay in The End and be with Enderlox. Anyways, he knew that Enderlox prevented anyway for Endersky to escape. He knew that his twin brother was waiting for him, but Endersky wanted to learn more from Enderlox, then he remembered how much fun they had together. Endersky always thought about Sky, thinking about him hoping to find him one day. Two years later, Endersky was ten years old. He started to plan his escape, so that one day he can finally be reunited with Sky. He planned to escape when he's older. Enderlox surprisingly didn't know about what Endersky was planning. Endersky thought about what Enderlox would do to him if he escaped, he would probably try to take him back to The End. Enderlox told Endersky that as long as he's there, he's safe. However, Endersky would risk his life for his brother. Eight years later, Endersky became eighteen years old. He finally decided that it's time to escape. Endersky ended up escaping, but Enderlox found out as soon as Endersky left. Endersky tried to remember Sky as best as he could. The thing that he remembered was that Endersky and Sky look exactly alike. He suddenly looked and saw a Minecrafter that looked exactly like him, except he had a amulet instead of a choker. Endersky quickly realized that it was his twin brother, Sky! He didn't know what to say to Sky. But, Sky looked at him and he had a confused expression on his face. Endersky ran towards Sky and hugged him. "Who are you?!" Sky asked Endersky. "Don't you realize? I'm back, Sky! I'll never leave you again!" Endersky said to Sky. "So you're- No, it isn't possible, you can't be my brother." Sky said. Endersky stopped hugging Sky and started to walk away, then he looked at Sky. "Hey, let me just say this: I should've stayed like I was told to. I should've never came here to find you, Sky." Endersky told Sky. "Hey, wait! What's your name?" Sky asked. "It doesn't matter... You don't remember." Endersky said. "Come on, just tell me!" Sky said. "Fine... My name is Sky. But, I was given the nickname Endersky by my twin brother that FORGOT about me since I disappeared when I was six years old!" Endersky told Sky. "Endersky... It's really you!" Sky said happily. "You... didn't forget?" Endersky asked. "No! How could I forget about you? I've missed you since the day that you disappeared!" Sky said. Endersky smiled at Sky. Two weeks later, Enderlox appeared in front of Endersky and took him back to The End. However, when Enderlox was at The End, he didn't see Endersky! Endersky was gone, but he was trapped inside of a golden crystal egg in a golden dimension. Three years later, Endersky breaks free and Sky finds him again with Enderlox's help, this leads to the story of KTS Project. Enderlox Form Design When Sky becomes Enderlox, the only differences from Enderlox's original design are that he has a choker and one part of the headset is yellow. Dark Counterpart Name It was shown in a book that's in KTS Project called The Three Beings of Chaos, Destruction and Darkness that Endersky was going to be named Dusk and Sky was going to be named Night when they were born, but it said that "Dusk and Night" didn't match their appearances, so they were named Endersky and Sky. It wasn't official if Sky was going to be called Night and Endersky was going to be called Dusk, but Chikoflame confirmed that Dusk and Night will be two dark versions of SkyDoesMinecraft and EnderskyDoesMinecraft (Endersky), so it's not going to be Sky and Endersky, but their dark counterparts. Sky Design This fanmade Sky looks exactly like the original design except instead of a amulet, he has a choker. Sky In the first part of KTS Project, Sky's twin brother was cursed by Enderlox, so he could be like him, even though Sky never asked Enderlox to do that. Weapon Sky/Endersky's preferred weapon is a scythe. Since the scythe looks like a scythe that belongs to an demon version of Deadlox named Demonlox, Sky/Endersky might have gotten it from Demonlox. There is one picture that was made from the original story of KTS Project showing that Demonlox met Sky/Endersky and gave him a scythe, he also said "Here's my gift to you, pure Enderdragon Hybrid." Gallery Sky kts.jpg KTS Sky (Endersky).png|Offical Minecraft Skin KTS Sky 1.8.png|Offical Minecraft Skin 1.8 KTS Revenge Endersky.jpg 8 Year Old Endersky Remembering.jpg|8 Year Old Endersky remembering his past. KTS Project: Revenge KTS Project: Revenge is a second version of KTS Project and is now confirmed, but isn't going to have that much information revealed at the moment. Endersky has changed since last time in KTS Project. He now has dark purple and silver shoulder guards and he now acts a little bit more mature. Even though Endersky and Darklox were best friends, they haven't really talked to each other anymore. It is unknown about what Darklox is doing and why he doesn't really want to see Endersky. Sky asked Endersky his actual name, Endersky said Sky. Sky meant his real name, for example: Sky's real name is Adam. Endersky said that he didn't want to talk about it. Sky asked him why and Endersky said that it's because it's the same as Sky's. He felt weird about having Sky's real name, since they were both exactly alike. Sky told him that it was okay that they were alike, since they're different people. Trivia *Endersky wasn't going to be called Endersky, he was going to be called Sky, but it would've been confusing. *Endersky's true name is Adam, which is Sky's real name. He felt weird about it because he looked exactly like Sky. *Endersky was originally going to have blonde hair and green eyes. *Endersky was originally going to be related to Enderlox, because of that, it was rumored that Endersky was the son of Enderlox. *There have been pictures of Endersky with purple eyes, it might be because of his curse or it was his original eye color, but it was officially stated that Endersky would have indigo eyes. *In the original KTS Project story (The original story that was fixed and a lot of parts were changed.) Endersky was the character who mostly died, but since he was one of Chikoflame's most beloved O.C's he always came back to life (Same as in the new version.) It also was stated that Endersky never actually died sometimes and he won't look like he dies that much as he originally did. (He was mostly killed by Enderlox O_O) *Endersky is in a story that has nothing to do with KTS Project and it's about Endersky that was sealed away, but he awakened in a different dimension where he never existed. Relationships (Any names or titles that are ???, are names/titles that aren't revealed yet.) *SkyDoesMinecraft - Twin brother *Darksky - Little brother *Enderlox - ??? *Squi - Enemy *Darklox - Best friend *SSaturdee - Friend *Power - Friend *ShinyHuskyMudkipz - Friend and former enemy *Mercury - Friend *Squiu - Enemy? *??? - Friend Category:Male Characters Category:Characters